


of surprises and shocks

by pastabby



Category: Blend S (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because your trap fetish is gross as shit and also fuck you, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Trans Hideri Kanzaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastabby/pseuds/pastabby
Summary: A series of notepad diary entries documenting Hideri’s everyday life and how she feels about things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	of surprises and shocks

note created: 22:45 

it's been a couple of weeks ago since i left my parents and struck out on my own.

i managed to get an apartment with what money i scraped together, and i just finished putting away my things and everything last saturday after school.

i still can't believe i did this, though. it's surreal, trying to adjust to being by myself. but i knew i wouldn't be safe staying with my parents. they've already made it clear they wouldn't accept me for who i really am.

i can't keep thinking negative things like this though it'll make me all depressed and stuff and regret this! quick think of something positive.

at least i won't have to take the bus route to school now. i can just walk from there or take the subway. and i won't have to deal with the manure smell anymore too.

huh. that worked

maybe it is for the better that i moved out. even if i can only think of small reasons now. maybe some more will come up later.

oh my god it's really late i should get off my phone and go to sleep. maybe tomorrow i can look for afterschool jobs and maybe go shopping for clothes on my own instead of relying on jun to sneak clothes past my parents.

wait that's two more reasons! this is going better than i thought

also i just realized i won't have to get to school SUPER early to change into my better uniform! god i hated wearing that gakuran it was SO not cute and i hated how it felt

SHIT it's late. goodnight for real this time

-h <3


End file.
